1. Field
The present embodiments relate to module systems for software development. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to techniques for managing software dependencies using polyphasic modules with reverse dependency constraints.
2. Related Art
Within software systems, increasing sophistication and functionality are typically accompanied by corresponding increases in code size and complexity. For example, the addition of new features to a software program may require the implementation of new components, which in turn may increase the number of dependencies within the software program. Over time, changes to the software program may lead to increases in defects, debugging time, redundancy, and lack of readability. The continued development of a software system without effective complexity management may consequently reduce performance and increase maintenance risk to the point of rendering the software system unusable and/or unmanageable.
Issues associated with increasing software complexity may be mitigated by modularizing software systems. Modular software utilizes components that are self-contained and that facilitate a separation of concerns. For example, individual modules may be developed, tested, and used independently of one another in a software system. In addition, a module's functionality and dependencies may be explicitly declared through an interface provided by the module. Modularized software may thus be significantly more maintainable, easier to understand, and less complex than monolithic software.
Hence, increased use of modularity may improve the design, maintenance, performance, scalability, and growth of software systems.